Night Changes
by julypot
Summary: Sometimes, Beast Boy really hated his powers.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Beast Boy _really_ hated his powers.

He tossed in his bed and tried to muffle the barrage of sounds coming from upstairs. It was four in the morning and Robin and Starfire were going at it _again_, and no matter how hard he tried to go to sleep, all he could hear was the squeaking, the whispering, and the _moaning_ of his teammates having sweaty, hot sex.

Sweaty, hot sex that he was _not_ having, and had not been having for several months

With a frustrated grunt he kicked off his sheets and rolled off of his bed. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants from his drawers and roughly pulled them over his boxers. There was no point in trying to sleep, not when there was so much vigorous activity going on upstairs. He was crabby, horny, and hungry, so he might as well get up and grab a bite to eat.

Garfield walked sleepily down the hallway towards the kitchen. He wondered if there a subtle way to ask a teammate to soundproof his room. Truth be told, in the beginning he hadn't minded too much—he had even listened in on Robin and Starfire a few times. But the novelty and excitement of listening in grew old fast. As their relationship progressed, their sex life had gotten more active and more creative. He definitely did not want to know that the tower's resident boy wonder enjoyed being tied up on occasion. Sighing he turned the light on in the kitchen and gave a shout of surprise when he found he wasn't alone.

It was Raven, sitting calmly on the countertop wearing the bunny pajamas and matching bunny slippers Starfire had gotten for her last Christmas. He suddenly regretted his decision not to put on a shirt.

"We fight monsters for a living and you get scared finding me in our own kitchen?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, but you seriously scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here in the middle of the night with all the lights out?"

She shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. I decided to make myself some tea and got too lazy to turn on the lights. How about you?"

"Same. Couldn't sleep, got hungry." An awkward silence passed as Garfield opened the fridge for his soy milk. He poured himself some cereal and gestured to his bowl, "Cereal?"

"No thanks."

The silence continued as Garfield took a hungry bite of his cereal. Some may have found the silence comforting, but he found it overbearing. "Mwhefkoulmftchousleep?"

Raven arched a delicate looking eyebrow at him. "Was that English?."

"Sorry." He swallowed and sloppily wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "I said, why couldn't you sleep?"

She shifted uncomfortably on the countertop, "It's not something I would particularly like to share."

"Huh," he took another bite of his cereal. As an empath, he wondered if Robin and Starfire's _fun_ time ever affected her powers. "What if we're up for the same reason?"

She yawned tiredly and leaned forward, hugging her knees to her chest. "Somehow, I highly doubt that."

"Really? What if I told you that my room is right underneath Robin's and that I can hear _everything_ that goes on in it."

If she understood any part of what he was insinuating, her blank stare didn't give anything away.

"Sex," he elaborated. "I can hear them having sex. You know, when two grown ups make the well-informed, responsible decision to bump uglies, knock boots...fuck like animals? Ever heard of it?"

She snorted into her mug. "Thanks for the rundown, but I know what sex is." She looked up thoughtfully at him, "Well, I guess that means we are up for the same reason—sort of."

Raising his eyebrows suggestively, he asked, "Well, you know what we have to do to get a good night's sleep, right?"

Without looking at him she answered, "ask them to book their own hotel?"

"No, we'll have to break them up somehow. We could plant someone else's underwear in his room." He smiled when he saw her roll her eyes. Garfield was suddenly happy to have someone to talk to about his problem. He leaned down against the counter she was sitting on. "How have you been dealing with them going at it like horny rabbits all the time? I'm happy for the two of them and all, but the amount of sex they've been having has to be unhealthy, and it's unhealthy for me! I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in weeks!"

"Same, and I still haven't figured out how to cope with it," She opened the drawer underneath her, grabbed a spoon and stole a bite of his cereal. He looked up at her, surprised by her sudden display of familial camaraderie. She wasn't usually the type to share food or stay up nights gossiping about their friends' sex lives.

He poured himself another bowl of cereal for the two of them. "You know, I asked if you wanted your own bowl."

She shrugged her thin shoulders. "Too lazy, and your cereal looked tastier."

He smiled and took another bite. He liked this, the two of them bonding over their powers. "So my problem is my super sensitive hearing, what's your problem?" She looked away from him, clearly embarrassed.

"It's not really a problem per se, nothing out of the ordinary...it's just that they, especially Starfire, they tend to feel some very strong emotions while they do...whatever it is they do."

Garfield nodded, "the sex."

Raven rolled her eyes again, "right, and because everything they're feeling is so strong, it seems to imprint on my own emotions and makes it hard for me to regulate my powers as well as I normally do." Garfield tried to hold back his surprise. He had always assumed his unreadable teammate chose not feel emotions of a more... lustful, carnal nature. But to know that she could opened a whole new door of possibilities.

"So, you're telling me that you feel what they feel?"

"I can never feel exactly what another feels, but, yes, I can feel their happiness, their excitement, and love for each other."

Garfield couldn't help but to tease, so he leaned in close to her against the counter on either side of her, cornering her in between his arms in a firm stance. He furrowed his eyebrows in mock confusion and asked innocently, "what about lust? Can you feel their desire?" Raven choked on her last bite of cereal and froze, trapped by the frankness of his question and the intimacy of his physical presence. The usually calm and collected Raven was anything but at the moment, with her flushed cheeks and flustered expression, and Beast Boy decided that he found this side of her very cute.

So cute in fact that he decided let her off and be nice. "I'm just kidding, don't answer that, I'm being a jackass." She glared at him and kicked him swiftly in the gut. "Oof," he grabbed at his stomach, "I think that's going to leave a bruise tomorrow."

"Don't ask me to heal it because I won't"

"What if I ask for a kiss to make it better?" She rolled her eyes and he chuckled at his own stupid joke.

In the distance he could hear Starfire's desperate moaning getting louder and louder as she reached her peak. Their laughter stilled and Garfield's instincts felt a sudden shift in the demon's demeanor. Sitting on the counter with her legs spread slightly apart, Raven suddenly fluttered her eyes shut and tilted her head back in a sensual and slow stretch. He stared, transfixed, as her back arched gracefully away from the counter and her lips formed a subtle and perfect "o" shape. He could sense her breathing and her heart rate quicken, as if she were sprinting a race, and if he listened carefully underneath Starfire's frantic moans, he could almost hear a satisfied exhale coming from the enchantress.

Garfield was positive his face was red. He wasn't sure exactly what he was seeing, but he was sure as hell that he wasn't supposed to have seen any of that. Still, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her chest as it heaved heavy with unspoken emotion.

And that was when it hit him.

That smell. _Her_ smell. The heady fragrance was quickly filling his nostrils and clouding his judgement. His vision blurred and he inadvertently let a carnal groan escape his lips. He wanted to find that smell, to bury his face between her legs to taste that smell, to take her on that countertop and fuck her until—

He heard a single, sinful moan escape her lips.

He closed his eyes to try and control himself. Every muscle in his body was tensed and ready to pounce. All he had to do was remove her ridiculous pajamas and he'd be there, buried deep right where he wanted to be...

His senses snapped back when he heard Raven choke out a surprised gasp—"Garfield!."

_Right, empath_.

Had she sensed every shameful emotion he felt for her just now?

She crossed her legs precariously on the counter. Without another word, she phased out, and he was left looking at an empty countertop. He looked down at himself and sighed. Great, now he was crabby, even hornier, and he had definitely just humiliated himself. A surge of guilt washed over him. _What was wrong with him? What kind of monster was he to think those thoughts about his own teammate. About Raven?_

He could smell traces of her smell lingering in the room.

Beast Boy groaned, threw his dishes in the dishwasher noisily, and shuffled back to his room. Well, at least he wasn't hungry anymore. _How was he supposed to face Raven in the morning after what happened?_ He flopped face down on his bed and checked his clock: 5:15 am. Maybe he would sleep in tomorrow to try and avoid her. He closed his tired eyes.

Upstairs, he could hear creaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer a question, I honestly did not plan on continuing this story, but I'm quite taken by the fandom at the moment. I reckon this story will have no real direction or schedule, but I would love any suggestions!**

**(Late) submission for BBRae week 2015: dreaming; midnight**

_Where was she?_

Raven's eyes took some time to adjust to the darkness—what was she doing in the kitchen? She could feel the coolness of the countertop seep through the cotton of her pajamas. Raven was positive that she had fallen asleep in her own bed.

She saw the shadowy shape of a figure enter the kitchen towards her. She tell could by the distinctive walk and frame who it was. Physically, he appeared the same Garfield she had fought with earlier today, but his demeanor was strikingly different—his presence was unnervingly demanding, hungry, and..._wild_.

_This was a dream._

_But it was not her own_.

In her younger years, Raven's powers had occasionally trapped her consciousness into the dreams of her teammates. She had, on several different instances, unintentionally been made privy to some of her teammates' most terrifying fears and fantasies—but this problem had not resurfaced since her last rebirth. Raven had always made it a priority during these _trysts_ to quietly slip away on the outskirts of these dreams so as to not disrupt its fragile ecosystem, but judging from Garfield's current focus on _her_, she did not think that would be an option. She made a motion to get up, but Garfield stopped her.

"Don't move." She froze, unsure how to proceed. Raven had learned along the way that the dreamworld, without the constraints of conventional reality, had the potential to become unreasonably volatile. The slightest intrusion could push a person's consciousness over the proverbial edge of sanity. She sat perfectly still, only watching, as he stepped calmly towards her and loomed over her figure. His uncharacteristic silence was enough to put her on edge. What had brought on this dream? Was this the petty remnants of a fantasy that had manifested after their unfortunate _encounter_ last week? Garfield for his part seemed to be taking his time drinking in her figure, but his patience abruptly wore thin and he pulled her hips tight to close what little space remained between them. His hands outlined the shape of her body before decidedly settling on the flesh of her ass. He leaned in sensually to the juncture between her shoulder and neck as if to bite her before he proceeded to _sniff her_?

"I like the way you smell," he spoke, as if answering her question. Raven squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt tried to clear her mind. This was only a dream. If she could take a moment to clear her head and focus, she should phase out and pretend she had seen nothing_. _Garfield's lips interrupted her train of thought by playfully nipping at her earlobe. "I bet you taste better than you smell."

Garfield showered her neck with an onslaught of devastating kisses and she did her best to stifle a moan. Her hands reached up to grip his shoulder to—to what? Push him away or pull him closer? She could feel his erection press insistently against her thigh.

_Away._

She pushed him away forcefully before finally speaking up. "Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?"

If Garfield was at all affected by her words, he didn't show it. "I want you," he said simply. "And you want me too." As if to prove a point, he reached a hand down to cup her breast and flicked her nipple, which had been peeking through her top.

"No!" Raven lied, although her body betrayed her, "I don't want this!"

"Yes." He was smiling, but his eyes were serious. "Yes you do, I can _smell_ it on you. Don't lie."

Raven flushed bright red, embarrassed. She absolutely needed to get out of this dream. "Azarath Me-"

He silenced her by kissing her hard on the mouth. "You're not going anywhere. Not this time." Without warning, Garfield suddenly dropped to his knees, roughly pushed her legs apart, and nuzzled himself between her thighs. "Fuck, you smell so good."

Raven tried to move away from the counter, but Garfield pulled her flush against his face. She tried to push him away, yanked his hair and kneed him hard in the chest, but he seemed to not notice. The amount of lust pouring from him was unhealthy, but intoxicating, and it was beginning to severely cloud her judgement. He slid her underwear and her pajama bottoms down her legs in one motion.

This was dangerous, _so_ dangerous.

Of all the dreams and all the people, how had she landed here?

Garfield swore under his breath and leaned back to appreciate her body. This was her only chance. If she could concentrate for just two seconds she could phase herself out of here.

_Oh Gods._

Raven felt his tongue slide up her core and all focus went out the window. An unrestrained moan escaped her lips before she could catch it, and she unwittingly ground her hips against him. She thought she felt him smirk against her thigh. Her whole body felt hot with lust and ached terribly with pent-up need. He ate her out eagerly without shame and—

—He gave her clit a particularly enthusiastic suck and Raven nearly lost it.

She was already so close.

He slid a single finger into her coyly, and she began to feel characteristic buildup of an orgasm. Raven leaned back against the counter, anticipating her release, but just when she was about to reach her peak, Garfield stopped and released her.

Raven let out an involuntary whine of frustration. He got up from the floor and kissed her before she could object—she could still taste herself on him. She saw him fumble with his belt and heard the purr of his zipper. Panic began to settle at the pit of her stomach.

He planted another kiss on her forehead and spoke, "Don't worry. I'm going to fuck you on this counter and _then_ you have my permission come."

* * *

Raven awoke with a start in her bed, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her clock read 12:00 am.

What had just happened?

Fuck_. Fuck._

She was mortified. She was embarrassed by the artificial intimacy and she had just shared with Garfield. And she felt guilty. Guilty for accidentally interrupting a very private fantasy. And...

Raven could tell her underwear was completely _soaked_.

She threw herself back against her pillows. She needed a cold shower _now_.

And then it would be no sleep for her for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy was horny.

This was awkward.

Robin was lecturing them on team formations, and somehow Beast Boy was turned on. To his credit, he was doing an okay job of hiding it. Had Raven not been an empath, she might have believed him to be paying attention. Robin finished his spiel and dismissed them from practice. Starfire and Cyborg immediately headed towards the showers. Raven moved to join them, but before she could, Robin called out to them.

"I want to talk to the two of you," singling her and Beast Boy out. "Are you guys okay? Both of you were all over the place during practice today."

He was right. Scared of a repeat dream, she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks and was surviving solely off of tea, coffee, and her own stubborn self-will. Her energy and powers were at an all time low and it showed. "Sorry Robin," she apologized. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Nothing serious I hope?"

"No, I'm sure it's nothing," she lied.

Beast Boy chimed in, "Same. I was just a bit distracted during practice."

Distraction. So that was what he was calling it.

"Well that's not an excuse for sloppy fighting. You guys can leave when you show me that you're prepared for battle. Dr. Light was released last week and reports from JLS tell me that he is stronger than ever. We can't afford to be off our game. I want you two to spar, no powers."

Great. Sparring against Beast Boy was not in favor. He excelled at hand to hand combat, while her powers allowed her to generally avoid close combat. It didn't help that he had a good 50 pounds on her.

Robin stood aside on the sidelines. "Whenever you're ready."

The two made their ways to opposite ends of the training room. Raven prepared herself in a defensive stance and waited patiently for an attack. As she expected, Beast Boy approached her without caution, fists ready to attack. Beast Boy made the first move and lunged at her head on. She dodged swiftly and followed up with a high kick to the chest. Beast boy sidestepped the kick easily and feinted a punch to the right before aiming another at her left shoulder. Ordinarily, Raven would have dodged the punch without a problem, but her fatigue led her to meet the punch full force. She detected a moment of concern from Beast Boy, and took advantage of his distraction by wedging her leg against the back of his knee, shifting her weight, and sweeping him down to his feet. The two of them went tumbling on the mat, but before she could finish her offense, he overtook her and flipped her face down. His surge of victory mixed with her own feelings of disappointment. Determined not to lose, Raven struggled against Beast Boy, but froze when her back met his chest.

He was horny again. And she did _not_ need her powers to tell her this time.

Startled, Raven's powers blasted Beast Boy off her. Just as surprised, Beast Boy instinctively transformed into a cheetah and landed gracefully on his feet before transforming back into his human form. The room was painfully silent except for the sounds of their panting.

Raven flopped over on the mat and was met with a very disappointed Robin. "I thought I said no powers."

"Sorry," Raven replied sincerely. He offered a hand to help her onto her feet. "It won't happen again."

Robin sighed and turned around to face Beast Boy. "Good job. That match was yours. You can go." Without a word, he hurriedly left.

Raven headed toward the showers herself, but was stopped again by Robin. "Nope, not you. Get back in position. We're going to spar until you beat me." She sighed and took a moment to stretch out her muscles. It was difficult enough to fight against Beast Boy, but fighting Robin without powers was going to be near impossible. This was going to be a long practice in the middle of an already long day after two very long weeks.

* * *

This chapter was a bit short and uneventful, but I'll try to make the next one a bit juicier :)


End file.
